Elvin Mysteries
by Libbindy Luthien
Summary: Nuala comes back from the dead! Find out my version of the story! The story is not a match of Nuada and Nuala mind you. It is just that they are the main characters. Nuada comes in the later part of the story but is still a major character.
1. Chapter 1: The Other World

**Elvin Mysteries**

**Chapter 1: The Other World**

After Nuada and Nuala's deaths in the Chamber of the Golden Army, Hellboy, Abe, Liz and Johann resigned from the BPRD. The bodies of Nuala and Nuada are left in the Chamber are left in the Chamber undisturbed. Because of this, their souls went to the other world....

"Where am I?", Nuala asked herself while looking around. She sees a misty place with a golden gate. "This place is definitely not the Golden Army's Chamber, is this the place where all the dead goes?"

"Yes, and it may be not", says a voice from behind her.

Nuala looked back and saw a beautiful lady, she couldn't distinguish if she is an angel, elvin, a veela or something else. All she knows is that she is more beautiful than anyone she imagined to be. She is certainly more vibrant than anyone else, or anyone in this world that she thinks might be. In fact, the beautiful lady is glowing.

"Who are you?"Nuala asks cautiously.

"I am the Elvin angel. I hold the key to the entrance of the gate to heaven."

"But isn't it as most magical folk might say, that the angel of death is the one you would meet here? Or as the humans says in their Bible that St. Peter is the one who holds the key?"

The Elvin angel just laughed at her words.

"Am I mistaken?"

"Oh no, you are certainly not mistaken my dear. But you see, if you think about it more clearly, Heaven is such a large place wouldn't it be to hold all the dead beings since the start of time, those who turned good that is. So as it is, there are more than one gate to Heaven for the sorting out would be disasterdly hard wouldn't it? One time, in St. Peter's gate, the line extended for a million long, I remember," she said thoughtfully.

"Umm, well, do I get to enter?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. You see, elvin folk are always given a choice whether they would still want to live their lives on earth or not."  
"Really? Than why is it that those who I know that died never came back to the living?"

"You see, it is only your soul that goes back to your old body."

Nuala just gave a look that seems to be that she is not getting what the angel is saying.

"Let me explain, if you died out of sickness, you would only go back to your old body that has a disease. So you would still suffer that disease once you lived and then you would die again. Some elves chose to live but they still died again so they chose to enter the gate already. Those elves whose bodies got destroyed, like your brother for example, who already got here before you and chose not to live in earth again for as you see (the angel waved a hand at the misty wall and an image is shown, which is the destroyed wax body of Nuada) his body is destroyed and would be of no use if he came back to earth again."

"What became of him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did he go to hell or at heaven? But I assume that he went to hell, I think." At this, Nuala gave a shudder.

"No, not yet, he chose to enter the gates of heaven in the condition of doing the punishment. His punishment is to be of community service for God, a thousand years for each person he killed, and a hundred years for each soldier of the golden army. Of course, before accepting the punishment, I explained to him of what is the good of humans and not to hate them. And because of this, he was given a second chance. I was rather surprised when he said that he wanted to do the punishment for few had wanted to choose this, it must mean that there is still good left of him. Those who did not choose to be punished went down there." She pointed to the burning pit a few feet behind Nuala which made her come forward upon seeing this. "They must be really evil people as to not admit their mistakes."

"So, if you don't mind my asking, can I choose to go back down the earth or not?"

"I suppose so, but didn't you stab yourself with a knife? I suppose that you would also die eventually. And another thing is that Anung Un Rama and your other friends are already back to BPRD Headquarters."

"Wait, how long was it from my death that I came here before you?"

"It was, two days already, your brother was pretty hard to convince about the good of humans. But I still saw good of him, and remained patient about convincing him."

"I'd take it, I would like to go back to earth."

"Are you sure?", the angel asked skeptically. "Won't you die again?"

"Yes, I am sure","then suddenly, Nuala remembered something. "But then, will my brother be alive again or is the link broken after our deaths?"

"Your links are broken already."

"But may I have a request first?"

"What is it?"

"Can you please show me the current state of Abraham Sapien?"

"Of course you may." And at a wave of a hand, the screen on the misty wall showed the current state of Abraham Sapien.

Abraham is there, in the library, sitting down, looking particularly miserable. He keeps muttering words about how it should be if Nuala was alive. He keeped praising her about her noble deed of sacrificing her self for the good of all humanity. He keeps on moping around. And then takes a can of beer and takes a full swig of it. Behind him could be seen a whole lot of empty cans. And then he suddenly sings the song "Can't Smile Without You" but he is stuttering out of sadness. The sight of sadness of Abe made Nuala sad too. Then they saw Hellboy and Liz, take a peek at the door. "I must stop him, I'll tell him to be happy and move on with his life."whispered Hellboy to Liz. "No, you musn't he must release all his emotions rather than bottle them all inside." And then they left.

"I must return. Please."pleaded Nuala.

"Alright if you must."and then with a wave of the hand, Nuala was gone.

**+Comments please! Please bear with me for this is the first time ever that I wrote a fanfic. Please comment on what you want to happen in the story or something. In the next story, you would see what happened after Hellboy and the gang, left and then returned to the BPRD.+**


	2. Chapter 2: The Returning

**Chapter 2: The Returning**

This is what happened after they left the BPRD "Oh crap, I think that we would really have to reutrn to the BPRD" exclaims Hellboy.  
"We've been walking for hours and we haven't reached anywhere. Where are we gonna go anyway?"

"You are vight Hellboy, we must vace the vacts zat ve are not going anyvhere. Ve have novhere to stay. Ve cannot certainly find a job anyvhere. Who shall accept an ectoplasmic,a fish man and a demon as their employees. Plus, Liz is pregnant."

"Yeah, I that we should go back and say sorry." says Liz. "What do you think Abe?"

Abe is still looking sullen and miserable."Yes, anything you like."  
Hellboy clasps a hand on Abe's back. "Oh come on Blue. There are many women out there. Live on. Go on with life."

"Red!" Liz pulls Hellboy's arm. "Can't you see that he is hurting? How would you react if I died?"

"Yeah, now I understand,"he answers guiltily.

"But Red, me and Nuala are made for each other. We are very much alike. I vowed to protect her but look where she is now."Blue says quietly.

Hellboy continues to pat Abe's back,"Blue, its not your fault, if it's anyone's fault it is her assness of a brother."

"So vhat do ve do now?"asks Johann.

Liz answers,"I guess all that we can do is start the walking back."

"Wait, isn't that Manning?"chimed Hellboy

"Ja, it iz Agent Manning."replies Johann

Manning and some agents are running toward them until they stopped and Manning has his hands on his knees still gasping for air. It would seem that he is obviously exhausted.

"Look Manning we have something to tell you..."says Hellboy while approaching him but is abruptly interrupted by Manning.

"Okay, okay. Just please go back to the BPRD! I'll give you anything you guys want. The country needs you! I just got a call from Washington and they say that we can't let you go for you guys are the only ones who can stop those monsters roaming around the city. Just please, go back!" At this point, Manning is literally on his knees begging. The former agents just looked at each other with a small glint in their faces, well actually Johann has no face but it would seem that if he has one that is what his expression would be. And also, Abe is not smiling but is still in his sad and grieving state. The agents followed Manning and rode on the plane. There, Hellboy, Liz, and Johann compromised with Manning with what they want while Abe is just sitting on a seat next to a window looking at the clouds while still thinking of Nuala and of what could have been.

Then they got to the BPRD, they rested and got themselves cleaned up. Hellboy and Liz talked about their future children to-be, Johann continued doing his hobby of creating miniature furniture, and Abe just sulked in the library while drinking and occasionally trying to sing the "Can't Smile Without You." There was nothing much to do the next day for there were no missions. Hellboy lifted his weights while Liz is cooking and reading a book about how to be a mother. But nevertheless, they were all sad while doing their stuff for Abe is very sad. They visited him from time to time but he wouldn't say a word to them except for the time that he said that all he wanted is to be alone.

After Hellboy and Liz left.....

Abe is sitting on the stairs of the library. Holding a 6-hole ring with cans of beer. And one of those is in his hand. He is drinking it non-stop. Then he suddenly stopped when a bump was made on the door. He remembered how he was so ashamed of drinking when they went to her for she pushed the emergency button. There he saw Nuada holding her sister hostage, with a knife on her cheek. He suddenly thought what she could have said when she saw him drinking.

Gosh, all I could think is about her. And she's..de..moved on to a better place. I wonder how she is. I wonder if she didn t die what could we be today. I d tell her that I love her. More than anyone and anything else. I d give my life for her. I wish that I was the one dead instead of her. She is such a wonderful woman. She is calm, beautiful, and those words each word she says is like spoken by an angel. I know that she is the one. She is the one that I d marry one day. But we haven t the time to go to that. The more that I think about it, I can see how brave and selfless she is. She sacrificed her own life to end the life of his brother who wants to destroy the world. I love her so much. When she was dying, she told me how much she loves me. And how her dying is the only way to stop her brother from killing all humanity. I argued with her for a moment. I told her in her mind that we could still cure her. And then that we could lock up Nuada in a high-security prison. She told me that her brother will still escape. And another thing is that there are still many ways that her brother could kill humanity even without the golden army. And she said that her brother would not stop even if it means destroying all humans without any magical objects of sorts. He would find a way to build his own army and still somehow decrease the human population dramatically. Oh, how proud I am of my sweet dear Nuala. We did not even have the time to spend with each other so that I could show her how much I care for her. I want to protect her so much and yet I didn t have a chance.

Abe takes another swig of beer. After that he goes to his tank and swims as hard as he can around and around. Abe is doing this rituals again and again the whole day, drink, think, sing, swim and then repeat. All Hellboy, Liz and Johann could do is watch him suffer.

"Iz he alzo like this ven Provessor Vroom died? Are you Agent Hellboy also like this when he died?", asked Johann.

"No Johann. We all thought Abe could not even cry. But look at him now. He finally cried. I cried. Just a little. When dad died." says Hellboy. But in his mind he thought, how can Johann talk so casually about the situations of death? What's with that man? Oh yeah, I forgot, he is almost dead himself.

"We ought to cheer him up even a little. I know! Let s give him a bowl of his favorite rotten eggs! If that does not cheer him up even a little, I don t know what will!", said Liz.

The trio gave Abe a bowl of rotten eggs but he wouldn t even touch it. They were forced to leave it on a table in the library and then they peeked through the door to see if he will eat it once they left. But he still wouldn t touch it. He acted as if it wasn t even there. All he thought was about Nuala and what he could have done or what would have been.

**+Comments please! In the next chapter, Nuala is back on Earth! What should she do then? That is what you are going to find out in the next chapter anyway. Suggestions are open as to what you want to happen!+**


	3. Chapter 3: Rebirth

**Chapter 3 Rebirth**

_Where am I again? Who am I? Why do I feel so weak but somehow I feel refreshed? Oh now I remember. My name is Nuala and I am here with my brother because he held meHostage to lure Abraham and the others in bringing the last piece of the crown. Its so nice to close my eyes sometimes and just think. Wait! The Golden Army! What am I doing lying around here?!_

I opened my eyes and tried to sit down, but suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my chest. I held my hand to the wound. The pain triggered me to remember all my thoughts. I stabbed myself to save Abraham and the rest of the world from my brother. I looked around carefully clutching my chest to ease the pain.

I saw his dead wax body shattered to pieces. _What have I done? I murdered my own brother!_

_Of all the things my brother might do, he'll never try to harm me as much as possible. _

_I know that he tries to absorb much of the pain that is inflicted on him or me so that I will suffer less. _

Tears fell from my face from my horrible deed. But somehow I know that this is for the sake of the world and so that he may not destroy his soul much further for all the killings that he will do.

I felt so weakened. I will die again if this continues. I suddenly remembered the vial I kept in my pocket.

This was why I felt confident in going along with my brother. The vial contains some of the remaining water of the healing fountain. It can cure any illness or injury. I successfully hid this knowledge from my brother for thousands of years. Its good that I saved some for a great need. I applied it to my chest and the wound healed. But in doing so, I only had a drop left. I stood up and saw my brother's shattered body again.

I felt sad but I know that he will be in heaven in a thousand or so years. I sighed. What trouble does he really want for himself anyway?

I proceeded to go out of the Golden Army's chamber. As I went out, I saw a desert and saw no one else. I walked for a moment but a troll with his lower half replaced with a cart greeted me.

" 'Ello, Princess Nuala! I see that you are well and alive. It has been spread throughout the magical realm that two of the only heirs to the throne died. But I guess that wasn't true was it? Seeing you are walking and looking at me and you seem to have no injuries of sort."

"You were not mistaken my dear troll, but I was reborn. My brother is dead or so as I believe.

All I know is that we will never hear from him again. Or if we do, it will be for a rather long time."

"Oh, I thought that that hit from the back of the head by one of those men with guns and black overalls juggled my memory", said the troll while scratching his head.

"Wait, did you say that you saw men in black?"

"Yes princess"

"Are their clothes marked by a seal of a hand holding a sword?"

"Yes, exactly as you said!" exclaims the troll. "Do you know them by any chance?"

"They are the people that I am looking for! And those that I know there are very special to me"

Nuala blushed at the thought, with the words those, she was actually thinking of Abraham.

"Hmm.. I am sure not that you know people there, but creatures and a lady you may know."

"They are exactly whom I am looking for! Please describe them to me!"

"Well, there is a red demon, a lady, a ghost in a suit and a blue fishman."

"You do know them! Do you know where they went?"

"Well, when they came out of the entrance, they looked sullen and left the group I think. But after an hour or two, they came back and rode one of those fancy helicopters after arguing with the bald human."

"Oh, this is Ireland, and they are in America. Seems like I would be stuck here for a while" sighed Nuala.

"That won't do… "says the troll while rubbing his chin. "You will have no place to stay here. This place is in a middle of the desert and is very, very far from the remaining secret underground towns. Would you mind staying at my place for the time being princess?"

"That will be greatly appreciated… ummm.." says Nuala, she realizes that she doesn't know the troll's name yet.

"My name wouldn't be necessary princess. You could just call me troll. Nobody calls me by my true name anymore. Added to this reason is that it may be that there are only few creatures passing by here and because my name is long and hard to pronounce."

"That would be rude calling you troll, could you tell me your name at least so I may judge for myself if it is hard? I am very fluent in troll and gaelic languages. And I do know common language of other being that will allow me to at least have a conversation with them."

"It is gaealgkandaflakgangdkgasflafdkfjieafafdfefafdafgsanlojpjgopanfongjoejojonososd. Even I am havin' a ruddy hard time saying it. I think I made a mistake saying it now though. " the troll said shrugging.

"What dialect is your name from?"

"I don't know. My mother just sputtered that when my name is asked of her and then she died."

"I'm sorry. It was rude for me to ask."

"You have nothing to be sorry of, in our line of trolls, our kind are the ones that after the females give birth, they die after just a few minutes."

"Oh, so I shall call you troll?"

"Yup!"

"Well, kindly lead the way Troll to your place."

The two walked a while, well if you call what the troll is doing to move walking, until they finally reached a cave close to shore.

* * *

**Comments please! Please submit your review of what you think of the story so far! Suggestions will be greatly appreciated! Expect this story to be long and I can post at least two chapters a week because I am a busy person and what more is because I am still a student.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Connection

**Chapter 4: The Connection**

Nuala and Troll faced the front of the cave in which Troll lives. They entered and Nuala looked around.

_It is really just a cave_ she thought. There in the cave, a large cloth just spread on the floor. It is a small cave with no inner passages but has just enough depth.

"Well 'ere we are princess! It's not much but this place is home and not much heat in the day nor cold in the night enters 'ere" says Troll while dislodging some stuff from his cart.

He is dislodging some food, a small stove, a pot and some plates. Strangely enough, those are clean unlike himself who seems to have not taken a shower for years.

"Thank you for bringing me here Troll. May I ask what you are preparing there?" asks Nuala.

"Oh these? These are some food and some cooking things..." as he said this Troll looked at Nuala who has a completely still face as she looked at the things the troll have put out, but he still proceeded to explain of why those things are clean while he seems to be not.

"..you may ask yourself princess of why my things are clean but I am not. It is because I could not wet my self or my wooden cart will be ruined by the water. Hence, I clean my stuff and souvenirs in the shore with my hands."

"Oh, I never thought of that but I thought that you were pretty clean myself but would you mind if I cook as seeing that I am in your debt for helping me in my needs?", Nuala said politely. But in her mind, she was really wondering of why his things are clean and why he is not.

"If you want princess, I have no complaint of your offer but if you need help just call me."

"Thank you", said Nuala and she proceeded to cook some dish as Troll waited.

After she finished cooking, she served the food on plates and gave one to Troll. They ate silently not one talking or uttering a word for Nuala is in deep thought of what to do and Troll is thinking of what souvenirs he has and those that he does not.

"Thank you princess for the delightful food! I 'ave not eaten something as delicious as this for many years!"

"Thank you for your politeness Troll but you need not to exaggerate," she said smiling. And with this she left and stood on the entrance of the cave obviously thinking afar as she stared out to the ocean. She thought of how in the world she is to contact someone so that she may return to the BPRD. She thought and thought then she remembered of the mental connection of lovers. She smiled at the thought that she actually thinks that she considers herself and Abraham as lovers. Well, he did tell his feelings for her before she died, and she returns the same emotions. This only applies to elves but even then, the strength of the connection is determined by how the two persons love each other.

Grief for the beloved and happiness for the loved one amplifies this link. She really is in doubt of whether a link would apply with her and Abraham considering the fact that he isn't Elvin. But she also thought that since Abraham has the powers of telepathy and the some how being a psychic, she thought that this may work. Another fact is, what other option does she have? And this will have no harm wouldn't it?

Firstly, Nuala talked to Troll about the fact of not disturbing her even if she stands still for an hour or more. He agreed and said that he will be out for some time to get some souvenirs and was meaning to tell her but since she doesn't want to be disturbed and was the first to tell him then it would be no need to tell her. He went out and then Nuala proceeded with his attempted contacting Abraham.

She concentrated hard and closed her eyes. She really hoped that there is a connection.

**Back at the BPRD…**

Abe is standing there reading the poem that Nuala read before. He repeated it again and again trying to remember Nuala's voice as she recited this. He drank some beer and proceeded to walk around when he suddenly heard Nuala's voice calling to him.

"_Abraham…. Can you hear me?"_ said Nuala who seems to have finally connected to him.

"Isn't that?.." Abraham looked around but saw no one. "It must just be my thoughts again." And he sighed.

"_No Abraham, this is me Nuala…"_

"I really do miss her! Now I am even hearing voices in my thoughts! My grief must have brought her voice to my mind," he sulked.

"_You are not imagining things my dear…"_

"Since her voice is in my head I must at least take the chance to talk with her like a crazed lunatic…" he stopped for a moment to take a swig of beer. "Alright! Bring it on! I am a crazy about her! It fits!" and he turned the stereo on and played the number eight track again which is the song Can't Smile Without You. The song that has been playing over and over again in the BPRD.

_Oh dear, he really does miss me that much! He really does care for me!_ Nuala blushed at the thought but still continued with the connection.

"_Abraham, please listen to me, I am in Ireland alive again. I was rebirthed and am now living once more. Please get me here if you want to be with me again."_

"Really? My mind must be thinking of what I want to hear. There is no other explanation. But since I still hear my beloved's voice. I'll just continue." He took another swig of beer and spoke. " I really love you my dear princess and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. But that is not possible for you took your life for the sakes of all mankind. Since I am hearing your voice, I'll just say these things now to somehow lessen my endless grief. My dear Nuala, you are so brave and I have never met anyone like you the entire time that I knew that I existed."

Nuala is now blushing as red as a tomato. _My goodness, he really doesn't believe that I am the one talking to him and that I am not just a pigment of his imagination! He declared his love for me! I think I'll continue pretending to just his imagination just for just a little more._

_"And I love you Abraham,"_ replied Nuala quietly.

"Oh my dear princess please forgive me for not protecting you."

_"It is not your fault Abraham, it is the path that I had chosen, which is to save the world from my brother's actions."_

"My dear Nuala, if only I could see, you, I would believe that I am not imagining things. But since you are dead, it would be frankly impossible would it be not?", Abe took another swig of beer.

Nuala opened her eyes and looked in the place around her. She tried to project an image of herself in that place to Abraham.

_"Abraham, this is the place of where I am now, please get me here."_

"But I already seen that place! It must be my imagination again, trying to convince myself that my dearest princess is there. It happened yesterday, so why should it not happen now?" said Abe to himself. But the princess could still hear him say this and is now thinking very hard of how to make him believe that she is alive.

_"I understand Abraham, that you may think that you are imagining things. For this is the first time that I tried to use our connection. But please believe me, if I told you that I went to Heaven for real. And there I met the Elvin Angel, and I saw talked to her would you believe me? This is something that you do not know correct? For you have never died. I even saw an image of you mourning for me there when the Elvin Angel asks me if I still want to live. And I believe that you do not know that there are many entrances to Heaven and that for every species there are different guardians of the doors? And that there is a hole leading to Hell for every entrance to Heaven?"_, she really hoped that this would work. She could not think of other things to tell him that he doesn't know.

"Oh dear, my imagination wouldn't stretch that far. What I know is that the Angel of Death leads those who died to Heaven and there they should be tested." Abe then dropped his can of beer on the floor at his disbelief.

"My dear princess, I'll be there right away and I am very sorry for not believing you!" Abe quickly went to wear his suit and ran out of the library. He is rushing to the helicopter without any other thought than the thought that his princess is still alive, and with this, he is given a reason to be happy again. He will be smiling very wide if he only could with the happiness he felt.

Nuala sighed. At last he finally believed her. She thought of all those things that Abraham told her. She chuckled a little at how he is very hard to convince. She sat down for a moment as she waited and thought that Abraham really is the one he wants to spend the rest of her life with.

* * *

**Comments please! Please submit reviews as to what you think of the story so far! Suggestions will be greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Ireland

**Chapter 5 Back to Ireland**

Abe ran to the helicopter grounds happily. As he ran, he passed Hellboy and Liz, who were very surprised to see him out of the Library.

"Hey Abe! Where ya going pal?" asked Hellboy.

"I've got to hurry to the helicopter!", replied Abe while continuing with his running. Hellboy and Liz chased after him because they are worried about what he is about to do, especially since that he was mourning over Nuala's death and might do something drastic. Which they hope that he wouldn't do, especially with the helicopter. They thought: _"Why is he going to the helicopter? I hope he isn't going to do anything bad. I hope that he wouldn't kill himself! But he sounded happy, I wonder why? Am I mistaken?" _But still they chased after him.

A good thing is, they were able to keep up with him because since the incident that they went to Ireland without Manning's permission, he had the helicopter locked up in chains with multiple locks. And he was the only one with all the keys. They found Abe in a frenzy when they found him there. Abe is apparently troubled and deep of thought. _Now what? I can't tell Manning that I am going to get the princess… he'll never let me go! Even if I tell Red and the others, they'd think that I am going insane! Now what? I have to get the princess!..._

"Abe, why in the world do you want to use the helicopter? Did Manning got you to do a solo mission? We'll come with you if you want…. Except if…you are not planning to do anything that would take away the pain of your loss of Nuala ain't ya?"asked Hellboy.

"Yes! You got me! What I'm going to do is to make me and her happy! And then we can be together once again!"replied Abe. He thought that they were in the same line.

"No Abe!" Liz rushed to hug him. "Don't end your life! There are other girls out there! And what more is that we need you and we care for you!

"Huh? What are you talking about?"Abe cocked his head to the side wondering what they meant.

"Aren't you gonna kill yourself so that you and Nuala will be together in Heaven? That is what the lovers in T.V. do when their partner dies."said Hellboy.

"No! I was going to rescue the Princess in Ireland! She contacted me telepathically and told me to get her there. Now please help me open the locks so that I may get her."

"Oh crap, Abe, I think that you went knockers from the loss of your first love."

"Knockers??"

"You know, got crazy, went insane, gone loony.."

"No! Not that! Even though the first time she contacted me earlier I thought that I was going crazy myself. She told me that she is in a cave there and it so happened that I know that place."

"Oh."replied Red and Liz in unison. They thought that he really is going crazy. But Abe isn't the type to be insane. Although that time that he fell in love, his normal composed self seemed to be over-powered by his reactions. Anyways, they thought that if this is going to make him happy, then they'll let him go. But they will come with him. Just in case.

"But Abe, we don't have the keys to those chains. Manning has them and I believe that he won't give them to us anymore."said Liz.

"Yeah, since we went to Ireland and quit and then came back after he pleaded us not to go and offered us a lot of commodities before we came back he trusted us less. Even if he doesn't trust us before. Still less." Said Hellboy.

In the shadows, it is apparent that they haven't noticed Johann, who heard everything they said. He also felt Abe's pain, since he lost his love before.

"I zink that I could help you." Said Johann coming out of the shadows.

"Johann! You've been there all along and never said a word!"said Hellboy.

"I feel Agent Sapien's lost for as you already know, I also lost my love vefore. I am all out for helping him get his love back even if zhe is really alive or not. I just vant him to be happy, as a friend comvorted me vefore vhen I lost my love."

"But how Johann? The helicopter is completely locked. We also do not have the keys to the engine. Do you have the keys?!" replied Abe excitedly. If Manning is going to trust at least one agent now, it would be Krauss. Manning lost his trust for him when he hid the crown piece and gave it to Nuada.

"I zink you forgot that I am an ectoplasmic veing. I did open the gate to the troll market did I not?" and with that he released his self from the suit and separated himself in parts each opening the locks to the chains and then he opened the door and started the machine.

"Wow, Manning surely doesn't think much doesn't he? He forgot about Johann's abilities?"said Hellboy to Liz.

"Yeah. But I think that he does'nt know about that ability of his", replied Liz.

"Thank you Dr. Krauss! I owe you a lot!" exclaimed Abe, after Johann went back to his suit.

"No problem Agent Sapien. No problem. Now letz all go inzide the helicopter vefore they catch us."

Liz, Hellboy and Johann started to board the helicopter but Abe stopped them.

"No, this is on me alone. I cannot risk you all getting grounded by Manning. Especially since we already made a bad impression in Washington D.C. "

"Abe, we'll go with you anywhere you go. We are friends right? And friends always stay together." Said Hellboy as Liz and Johann nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. Thank you to all of you."said Abe. As they entered the helicopter, Abe thought that he is very lucky to have such good friends. And then he went to drive the helicopter, it is when he noticed that the gated are also tightly shut with locks.

"Oh dear, the gates seem to be locked too."said Abe.

"Don't' vorry Agent Sapien. Drive zis helicopter and I'll take care of the doors."said Johann as he went out of his suit and opened the doors and came back in the suit just in time when it started to fly.

_My princess, I'll be there soon. And I promise that I'll give you everything that I can. _Abe thought.

But apparently, this thought reached Nuala and she felt that Abe doesn't know that he is already directing the thought to her. She smiled and knew that what Abe says is true.

Abe drove the helicopter on the highest speed that he can maneuver it. Johann volunteered to manually move the motor of the helicopter which gave it some more speed. But he went back to his suit for some time because he has been out for too long. After he regained his form again, he went back with turning the motors. And then at last, they reached the site of where the entrance to the chamber of the Golden Army is.

Abe went out of the helicopter as quickly as possible as the others followed.

_Where is that cave? I know I've seen it somewhere…. _He searched and searched. But he just couldn't find it. _I know that the cave is just around here. It is here, I've seen it before. Now where is it?? It can't be my imagination. My princess is alive._

Hellboy placed a hand on Abe's shoulder, "Abe, we've been searching for an hour. Your emotions must have just been playing with your mind.." Abe removed Hellboy's hand from his shoulder and turned around to face him. "Look Red, I know that she is alive. I feel that she is here somewhere. She contacted me."

"And vow did zhe contact you?"asked Johann.

"She umm… spoke to me telepathically." Replied Abe who is now feeling uneasy. _Am I really wrong?_ He wondered.

"It just might ve your imagination Agent Sapien. I know, love hurtz. Ezpezially if you lost your first."said Johann who is trying to comfort Abe. But as Abe turned to face Johann, he suddenly saw the cave he was looking for!

"There it is! That's the cave I am looking for!", pointed Abe as he ran as fast as he could to the place. Hellboy and Johann ran too but couldn't keep in pace with him.

Abe ran and reached the place, as he looked in the cave, he saw no one. He felt saddened. As he turned to come back. He saw a figure standing on the beach side. He walked towards the figure silently. As he went closer, he noticed that the figure seems to have blond hair. He went a little more closer and it seemed that the figure is wearing a dress. He went a little more closer and…. "Hey Abe!" shouted Hellboy. "You ran so fast! You've never beaten me to a running contest before!..." then he got a blank expression on his face that looked like he had just seen a ghost. "What's the matter Red?"inquired Abe.

"Umm… buddy, turn around…" he said. Abe turned and right in front of him is Nuala, who apparently have been startled by Hellboy's loud greeting to Abe and then went near them.

"Hello Abraham."said Nuala.

"Princess, you really are alive! I am so happy!", he was about to hug her but due to formality suddenly restricted himself from doing so. He kicked himself mentally of why he didn't hug her when that is what he want to do. But fortunately for him, Nuala hugged her instead for she noticed that he is still having some uncertainity whether to treat her like royalty or like another fellow. "I am quite happy to see you again Abraham. I am glad that I managed to contact you a few hours ago." Abe was a little surprised that she suddenly hugged him for he never received any sort of affection for as long as he remember, but nevertheless, he hugged her back. While they hugged, Johann came and exclaimed, "Agent Sapien, I never knew zat you could run so fazt. Even in my human form, I could never run as fazt as zat. Vait, vho are you hugging? Oh.." He just saw Abe hugging Nuala.

Nuala released herself from their hug and asked him "Abraham, may I ask you something?"

"Of course princess, anything you ask."

"Well, did you mean every word you said when I first contacted you telepathically ?"asked Nuala, she wanted to ask this for some time since their first connection. She is blushing a little when she asked this.

Abe is embarrassed with this question. If he can blush he will be bright red now. He remembered everything he said when he was a little tipsy from drinking. He is embarrassed by the fact that he is drinking and by the fact that he spoke so bluntly and with none of the tiniest hint of being self-reserved. "Every word my dear princess. Although I have my deepest apologies and it is my regret that I did not believe you at first. I am very sorry. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you Abraham, even if you did not apologize I do not see a reason as to why you wouldn't believe me at first. If I was at your situation, it would simply be practical to not listen to someone speaking to you in your thoughts. I would think that it is just my imagination." Said Nuala while smiling at Abe.

"Thank you princess for forgiving me."said Abe meekly. Then they spent some moments staring at each others faces. They really look like two people who are in love with each other. Except of course for the fact that they can't exactly be called people can they?

"Are they going to spend the rest of the day staring at each other?"whispered Hellboy to Johann.

"I don't know Agent Hellboy, but I zink that they might have forgotten about uz… and it would seem that we have company." Said Johann.

Troll came looking at the ground while heading towards Nuala. He seems to be looking for things buried in the sand. "'Ello, princess!" said Troll. "And it seems that we 'ave some company! Hey! Aren't you with that red demon some days ago?" His arrival broke the staring of Abe and Nuala.

"Hey Troll! Long time no see!" waved Hellboy.

"Oh, 'ello friend! I am glad you stopped the awakening of the Golden Army!"

"Yeah, we beat up and kicked that princy's ass."remarked Hellboy.

"But izn't Princess Nuala the one who stopped her vrother?"whispered Johann.

"Oh, shut up Johann, your messing up my glory here."

"Really? You may have stopped him momentarily but it is Princess who killed him. The news is spread all over the magical realm."said Troll.

"Ha ha ha…"laughed Johann in his Germanic tone.

"Oh just stop it." Said Hellboy as he nudged Johann. He is embarrassed by the thought that he couldn't trick that troll. How was he supposed to know that that troll knows a lot of stuff?

"Princess, I think we should head back now." Said Abe warmly to Nuala.

"Yes, I think so."Nuala said sweetly. "But first I need to thank Troll for taking care of me."

She went to Troll and thanked him. "Troll, as my gesture of thanks, would you mind of I take you with me and then I'll give you a home there. I'll even have someone grow your legs again."

"Thank you but no thank you princess. Even though that is a good offer, I have many business here to take care of."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yup."

"Okay, then goodbye Troll. Let us meet again."

"Goodbye princess."Troll said as he waved his hand.

Nuala went to Abe and then they walked back to the helicopter while they are holding hands and expressing their thoughts to one another telepathically.

* * *

**Please review! I can update again in a few days! I lack the time because I am on vacation right now with my family. So please be patient! Please put in your suggestions, comments, views, and anything you want. Please comment!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Trip Back

**Chapter 6: Trip Back**

Abe and Nuala held hands while walking towards the helicopter. Of course while they are walking no second is wasted in restoring their relationship. When they finally reached the helicopter, they met a shocked Liz.

Liz was asked to stay in the helicopter because of the risk of her over-heating, since it is a desert and the sun is way up and shining very brightly, which may cause some problems with the babies. She reasoned out that she is a woman handling fire, heat in the desert couldn't hurt her if fire itself couldn't would it? Then they said that walking will be too much exertion of force for her and that the babies might be affected. She responded that she is only a week pregnant and that can't harm the babies especially if handling a whole bunch of black toothfairies can't. The only thing that worked so that she'd stay there is the fact if Nuala came by the Chamber of the Golden Army and no one is there. It is a good thing that Johann thought of that. Or else they'd be arguing with Liz when all the three wanted is for her to rest in sake of the babies.

Abe assisted Nuala to ride the helicopter and then Johann and Hellboy followed. Johann drove the helicopter for he knew that Abe and Nuala would like to be together. The two sat next two each other in the backseats of the helicopter. They looked at each other lovingly and that is when Abe noticed that Nuala looks pretty tired.

"_Princess, I couldn't help noticing that you seem quite tired. I think that you should rest on our way back."_

"_No, I must not. Sleep can wait. I have much more things to tell you Abraham since before I died that day I was saddened because I could not spend any more time with you."_ Nuala blushed slightly at this, she still wanted to converse with him for time is an important matter since she could not risk herself dying again or the worse is if he dies. She shuddered at this quick thought.

Abe sensed this thought of hers even if she wasn't directing it to him. He also saw the slight shudder that she had._ "And I also have a lot of things to tell you too my princess. But all will be well now. We still have time. I would blame myself if something happened to you. When we get to the bureau we will have all the time to ourselves. Just us if you want. I think I could arrange that if you please. Anything you want I will try to give. I promise you that from now and on." _Nuala smiled at this thought and gave a small yawn. Abe is still a little uncomfortable but felt glad that he released some part of his feelings. It is good that they are having a mental conversation. Because if it is a talking conversation, he might stutter and change the subject for he really is unexperienced in this. Why, he never fell in love with anybody nor had a desire for any woman for as long as he remember!

"But still Abraham, I am not sure about time anymore. Rest is really not needed as of this moment." Said Nuala

Abe is really not convinced. He really thinks that she looked stressed out and that it seems anytime she might collapse or something. She even looked quite ill. She looks like a person who haven't slept for days. "Princess, if I may ask, when was the last time you ever had a decent sleep?"

Nuala haven't really given this much thought until now. In fact, she couldn't remember when. All she knows is that she must always keep herself awake at all times because of all the things that are happening. _"Hmm, when did I last sleep? Let's see, two days ago I was dead. Three days ago I am with my brother in the Golden Army Chamber. He told me to rest for a bit but I could not since I know that Abraham might bring the piece. And I also pondered if he will not bring it at all. I died on midday that day. Four days ago I haven't got the chance to sleep since brother dragged me to the Golden Army Chamber. Five days ago, I also didn't sleep that night for I felt that brother will return and was waiting for him for you never really know when he might really come. So it means that I haven't slept since the night of six days ago."_ Nuala was about to tell this to Abe but when she looked to tell him she was was confronted by his face of shock. She totally forgot that they were holding hands the whole time.

"_Oh dear! Princess, you must really rest! Whether you are an elf or human you must take some rest! A man died by only playing video games for 56 hours straight! What more in your situation where a lot of things happened! Now I beg you princess. Please take some sleep? For me please? It will make me very happy."_

"_Oh very well Abraham, if that is what you want. But since you are concerned about my health, I must add that I am concerned about your health too. So please try to lessen your consumption of alcohol for it may have certain effects to your health."_

"O..o...f c..c.c..ourse princess,"replied Abe awkwardly. He is a little touchy about the princess learning about him drinking. It is something that he thinks is to be ashamed about if a lady,_ well especially if a princess, _sees you drinking with no real cause... or in his case, emotional problems and such mournings. It seems to him like a sign of weakness, and that is something that he knows cannot impress Nuala.

Abe looked out of the window embarrassed. How in the world did she know that I was drinking? My breath doesn't smell like alcohol now. Oh right. How could I have forgotten! She saw me holding cans of beers when her brother took her and she knows that I was drinking when she contacted me back at the BPRD! He was about to reply to what Nuala said but stopped since he saw her sleeping with her head lying on her shoulder. She has a peaceful expression as she slept which is quite beautiful to Abe. He thought that she fell asleep so fast. But then considered it as redundance since she is very tired and haven't slept for days. He stroked her hair unconsciously while thinking of the future they could have. While Abe is fantasizing about their future together, Liz is asking Red of how they found Nuala and of how she lived at all. Red gave a pretty lengthy and detailed story of their search but he said that he does not have a clue of how Nuala lived again. The conversation lasted almost as long as the trip way back was. Johann is humming and sometimes singing some German song while driving the helicopter. He is really happy seeing his friends being together with the love of their lives. He sighed. It has been a long time since I lost my love. But it was a love well spent. I'll never regret those years of my life. But now it is their turn in this most wonderful thing. I really wish them all the luck. After that thought, Johann went back to singing and humming. And that is how they were until before their landing at the BPRD.

* * *

**I am a little bothered about school starting again. Anyways, please review! Please tell me your thoughts and ideas of what you want to happen to the story and stuff like that! All ideas are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7: Landing and Cooking

**Chapter 7 Landing and Cooking**

"Hey, where's the paparazzi? Where's the agents? I thought that with the 'copter missing and all Manning and the agents are gonna give us a grand welcome!?" wondered Hellboy. He's scratching his head, there's not a single soul on the landing site. He did not expect this for they did use an unauthorized helicopter and they were still grounded.

"I don't know Red, but there's something fishy about this."said Liz who is now looking out of the window too.

"Vell, zere can only be one explanazion. They are vaiting inside and not outside. The heat is too much and I suppose that they could not be that foolish to experience the heat juz to vait for us." Replied Johann.

"Well, I'll just go wake up Abe and the princess while you two talk." Said Liz. She turned and went to nudge Abe awake. "Hey Abe, wake up. We're here."

"Huh? What?" said a sleepy Abe.

"We're here Abe, you better wake up the princess."

"Oh." Abe turned and looked at the princess. He thought that she looked quite beautiful even if she is asleep. "Princess Nuala, please wake up. We're here already."

"Mhmm… We're here already?" asked the groggy princess.

"Yes, you can rest again once we get there." Replied Abe.

The helicopter landed and then they started going out. It peculiar that the gate is open. It is obvious that they are expected already. They rode the elevator and surely there was a fuming Manning along with the other agents. The elevator was barely down and Manning is already lecturing them and all.

"You! You guys have no authorization from using that helicopter! And that's _my_ helicopter too! What do I have to do to get you guys away from unauthorized transportation! Why did you need the ride anyway?!! I don't want to ask how you got pass the security system of that helicopter but I guess you stole my keys! Now you steal? What's wrong with you people!!!??" fumed Manning. You see, one of the conditions that Red asked was to refer to them as _people. _Manning reluctantly agreed for there are no other options. But, he still slips in calling Abe "fish sticks" or Hellboy "demon". They just disregarded this attitude of Manning is better than the way he treated them before.

Manning's long lecture was actually so fast that the elevator wasn't even down yet and he finished already. Once the elevator was down Hellboy spoke. "Well Manning, you can count on it that we won't be getting your helicopter anymore for it's one of the slowest air rides I've ever had. And with how we got the thing out of its 'security system' as you would call it, you're never gonna know. Plus, your keys are sticking out of your pocket."

Manning looked at his pocket and indeed he saw his keys. He was a little embarrassed about this but then thought that he had the upper hand in this situation. "But you still haven't answered my question, why did you get that helicopter!? You know that we are still under observation by Washington. After that last incident that you stole the plane and quit they are still keeping an eye on us all the time? Do you know how frequent they call? Do you know…." He was about to finish the continuation of his lengthy lecture but was cut short by Abe.

"Dr. Manning, I think that explanation would be greatly reduced once you see the princess." He took a step sidewards and revealed Nuala. All the other agents were astonished but Manning was facing Hellboy. "What do you mean the princess? Who prin…. Oh my God…", was all Manning could say once he saw who Abe was referring to.

"Now sir, I believe the princess would like to rest. She would stay in the quarters next to the library as she did before." Said Abe.

"We should discuss this first. How did she? Why did she? Crap, there's a load of questions what first? Umm.." Manning is already a little confused from his shouting and shock of the princess being alive. He thought of what if the Prince is alive? How did she live? So many questions. His eyes wondered to Hellboy who gave him the look that if you don't finish with your talking I'll quit or if you don't stop talking I'll quit. Of course, this scared the hell out of Manning as usual. "Alright, just go on with your plans. But tomorrow we're going to have a meeting you understand?"

"Sure sure, tomorrow. Alright. Whatever." Said Hellboy as he motioned the others to follow him with the exemption of Johann who went with Manning to answer some of his questions. When they reached the library, Red and Liz bade them goodnight and Abe introduced Nuala to where she would be staying.

"Princess, this room is where you will be staying. Just like before."

"Abraham, you do know that I would not be staying permanently here? Since my brother is gone, I will be the only one obligated for the position of the heir of being the ruler of all elflands."replied Nuala.

"Oh… of course princess." Said Abe while holding his hand behind his head. He haven't really given that topic much thought. In the dreams he had he surely saw them with her living with him and them being together forever.

"Abraham, may it be that you just call me by my first name?"

"Oh, what? May you please repeat the question?" he really is in thought about what he would do and of what actions he will do next.

"I said, could you call me Nuala?", said the princess taking a step closer to Abe. "Since we are friends now, I believe it is proper that you would call me by first name would it be not? And I would like to rest for a few more hours if you don't mind." After she said those words she walked towards her quarters.

"Why of course prin.. I mean Nuala…" And when he was sure she is outside earshot, he said, ".. and wish that we could be more than just friends." He said quietly, and then he proceeded to his tank to rest where he dreamt of what could happen with the part of his life where he finally experienced romance.

But unknowingly to Abe, Nuala's connection with him actually strengthened without him knowing about it and Nuala heard what he said when she went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Abe woke up to find Nuala reading some books. He silently went out of his tank like he used to, dried himself with his towel, and put on his contacts. When he is going down the stairs Nuala looked up and noticed him.

"Why, good morning Abraham, I take it you had a good night sleep?"

"Yes, I did. And I assume that you did as well. Would you mind to come with me to eat some breakfast?"

"I'll be delighted, now where do we go?"

"Follow me, let us go to the kitchen because around these time there's no food being served yet."

They head out of the library and meet Red and Liz. "Hey! Where' the two of ya goin'?" greeted Hellboy.

"Oh, Abraham is taking me to the kitchen to get some food to eat for breakfast."

"Oh, so me and Liz will come along with ya then. Were starting to get hungry ourselves." And then they went along with Abe and Nuala across the vacant corridors. Red closed himself to Abe and nudged him with his elbow. "Blue, we gotta talk." Red pulled him to the back of the girls who are chatting and had Liz lead the way instead. "What do you want Red?"

"Abe, you're gonna go to the kitchen?! With the princess? You're gonna show her what and how ya eat?!"

"Yes, is there anything wrong with eating?"

"No, its just that you know…"

"What?"

Abe is getting annoyed with this and tried to probe Red's mind but is met with a grunt from the big ape. Red can already identify when his mind is being read by Abe. All those years they've been together Abe did try to read his mind more than once, or in other words most of the time.

"Anyways, you know that the food that you eat is none of the usual right?"

"Well yes, I suppose that some of what I eat are unusual for human standards."

Red gave some thought to that. What does he mean by some? Isn't what he eat all that weird and unusual? Even for his standards, he thought that just by eating a single rotten egg might make him a regular visitor to the bathroom for a week. What more if he ate it for all of his life? He thought about this until they reached the kitchen and there they met a woman who seems to be in her forties or fifties and is apparently the the head chef of all the cooks there. Oddly though, Abe is the first to acknowledge the woman.

"Good morning Merone." Greeted Abe happily.

"Why hello Abe. I am looking forward to that recipe that you'll give me which you promised the other day."

A recipe? This left Liz and Red to wonder of what she meant by that.

"Yes, Merone, I haven't forgotten about that. I'l write you the recipe after I cook for my friends."

"You can cook?!?" said Liz and Red in shock.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that? You two seem odd today. Red had been asking me the same questions for some time earlier. I wonder what you are thinking…"

"Oh don't you think about reading our minds Abe! I told to not do that unless needed." Said Liz.

"Fine, I'll just go on with the cooking. You can sit in the seats near you and Nuala, if you don't mind." He said while pulling back Nuala's chair for her to sit. Liz and Red sat as well and left the three and Merone to talk on the dining table.

"So…. Merone, how did you know Abe?" asked Liz.

"Oh Abe? He's a nice man. He comes here time to time. He cooks for himself and I must say that he does so very good."

"Really? I thought that all he ate were rotten eggs!" exclaimed Red.

"Rotten eggs?" asked Nuala.

"Yes, Abe's favorite food are rotten eggs,"replied Liz.

"Oh."

"But you see, he comes here even before I was even here. I still remember when I first saw him come here. I asked him why he bothers to come to the kitchen to cook since he is given rotten eggs and he says that it is a treat to eat your favorite food everyday but he still does wants variety."said Merone.

"Then why didn't he just ask to have his food served with his rotten eggs?" asked Liz.

"That's because I prefer to try out the recipes I thought of and eat them myself. Reading cookbooks does pay off you know." Said Abe who came in the dining area with a cart of food which he served at the table. The food has a wonderful aroma and looks very appetizing.

"Wow, Abe! I can't believe that you never told us you can cook! These things are delicious! I could have you cook the food I eat everyday!" said Red who is already digging in the food before any of them could.

"That was what I was afraid of.. ." he said in sotto. "Well, none of you really asked what food do I eat and of if I cook or anything."

"Oh. That does seem like a good reason. Anyways, good job Blue!" praised Liz.

Abe turned his attention to Nuala, " Do you like it Nuala?"

"Yes, Abraham. This is one of the most delicious breakfast meals I have ever eaten. Did you put basil and some oregano, and perhaps a dash of rosemary on this?"

"Yes. How did you know? I made it so that it cannot be seen." Pondered Abe.

"Well you see, I know that technique too…" said Nuala. And then they talked about cooking and recipes.

"Hey Liz, I was wondering, do you think Johann eats?" asked Red.

"Well, he is somehow a ghost. Then I guess he ate when he had a body before."replied Liz.

And that's how they ate breakfast at 4 am in the morning while all of the other agents are still sleeping and some are starting to wake up.

* * *

**Yeah.. umm sorry that I haven't updated for a long time. It's just that since school started I haven't much time to do anything else except to check my e-mail. PEACE!**

**And in the next chapter, it'll talk of what Nuala and Abe do in the Bureau and when a member of the council of Bethmoora comes for Nuala. Please review! **

**And a question, is the spelling Bethmoora or Bethmora?**


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting Preparation

**Chapter 8 Meeting Preparation**

After the four ate, they thanked Merone and Abe gave her the recipe she was asking for. Liz said that they still have three more hours till the meeting with Manning. So they were free to do anything they want till then.

"Prin.. I mean Nuala, what do you want to do next?" asked Abe.

"I am not sure. Anything you like perhaps." Replied Nuala.

"We could read books in the library and listen to those concertos of Mozart if you want."

"I think that that will be a good idea."

The two walked to the library while talking about theories and poets. When they reached the library, Abe turned on the stereo and played Mozart Requiem. Nuala went to get a book but when before she got a poetry book she now got a Shakespeare book of Romeo and Juliet. She does not recite this but reads quietly. Abe gets another book too and sits on the armchair near where Nuala is sitting. He isn't actually reading but admiring Nuala while she reads. Somehow, he thinks that she doesn't see him but of course elves do have peripheral vision as any other human does.

* * *

**Abe's POV**

I took a book and I didn't even see the title, but I sense its something about mysteries. I sat down to the armchair nearest to Nuala. I see her reading a book. Hmm.. it's Romeo and Juliet I see. Gosh, I love her so much. But I don't know how to tell her. I mean, I lost her before and that's the nightmare that I would kill myself for going back to. Wait, didn't she say that she has to return to her kingdom? Oh no, what if she met someone else and liked him more than me? Does she even like me? I mean, I am just a blue fish.

**Nuala's POV**

As I sat down, I started reading the book… William Shakespeare… hmm…. I sense there is a rivalry of families here… forbidden love.. fake deaths and real deaths. This book sounds interesting. I think I would like this book. Abraham is looking at me a lot I must say. I know that he has feelings for me and I think I return those feelings for him. I think. Why won't he tell me then if he loves me or not? I saw how he reacted when I died and of how he mourned when I died. But why won't he tell me? Maybe I will try to probe in his mind a bit. But that would be very rude. But in the pace he is going about just showing me how he feels now that I am alive again is making me fidget already. Although, I must admit that it is a little cute of him in the way he is acting. I wonder when he will notice that I'm probing his mind? Well I have decided that I won't tell him until he told me what he really feels. Well here goes nothing… Hmm… I wonder why his mind seems to always have a blocked part…. But it doesn't force me out yet it seems that memories there are not used much… but that happened a long time ago I presume… I wonder if he knows about that part of his mind… anyways, he plans on telling me his feelings but doesn't know how… I'm his first love??... but how long has he lived anyway??... he is afraid of losing me again… that is good… oh dear… he seems to be a little reactive of the things happening… does he finally know that I am probing his mind?... I better stop before he fully realizes.

**Abe's POV**

God the princess is beautiful.. I could look at her all day and not even flinch a moment. Wait.. why do I feel peculiar.. why is it that I'm suddenly thinking of Romeo leaving town and where is Bethmoora again? In Ireland or under this City?.. What? It suddenly stopped. Is that a vision? Or is it merely my imagination taking over my clear mind? Maybe its just a hallucination. Now where was I?..

* * *

Liz suddenly enters the room and startled Abe and Nuala. "Oh, did I interrupt anything?", asked Liz.

"No! Not at all." Said Abe and Nuala together which caused them to look at each other and chuckle.

"Well, if that's the case then is it alright if I talk to Abe for a moment princess?", asked Liz.

"Of course Elizabeth. And it would be nice if you would just call me Nuala instead.", replied Nuala as she continued reading her book. Abe stood up with and settled his book on the table besides him and then he went and talked to Liz. "Abe, I would like to talk to you in private." Said Liz. And then they went out of the library together and then shut its doors.

"Abe! What in the world are you doing reading a book!?" asked Liz while smacking his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"Asked Abe as he rubbed his arm.

"Don't you get it? The princess? Your shared feelings? The death? The mourn??" said Liz.

"I'm sorry but I think I do not quite understand the sense of your questions." Answered Abe as he cocked his head to the right in the way of whenever he is confused.

"Come on Abe! Do I really need to spell it out in front of you?", said Liz impatiently. She is answered by another cock to the left.

"What?!!?!?! Abe. The princess is there. Have you told her you love her already?" asked Liz.

"What? Huh? I.. I.. don't know what you are talking about.." said Abe as he went to face opposite Liz.

"Abe, you mourned for her when she died. You sang that some song. You had your first hangover because of her. You keep on looking at her. And don't get me wrong! I heard your conversation with Dr. Krauss as he tried to stop you from killing yourself!" said Liz as she walked and faced Abe again.

"Well.. but… Oh alright. I cannot seem to find the right time.. or the right words.. or.. well.. I just don't know how to tell her!" said Abe in an outburst so loud that made Nuala open the door of the library.

"Umm.. is there anything wrong?" asked Nuala as she peeped her head out of the library.

"No, there's nothing wrong. Me and Abe were just having a… little talk." Said Liz as she looked at her and then faced Abe again in an angelic kind of face.

"Why yes, there is nothing wrong Nuala. I'll be back in a minute!" replied Abe in a voice that may sound a bit gritted because he was a little embarrassed about his explosion. Abe and Liz watched Nuala until she entered the library and closed the door. And after that, Liz faced Abe and said, "Well Abe, I'm going to help you tell her and I'm not leaving here until you do." "Fine… do what you want… can you help me?", responded Abe. "Now that Abe.." said Liz while patting his shoulder "I can help you with."

"So, what now?" asked Abe.

"Well, there are many ways to do that, one is you could do the romantic style of pleasing her, sharing your interests at first, then taking her out to the garden at night and while staring at the stars you could tell her your feelings."

"And the other?"

"You could wait for her to nearly die again and tell her then or you could just tell her what you feel out of the blue."

Abe walked towards the door and hastily replied, "the first one it is then." And he shut the door while Liz had a pleased look on her face. "Now to find Red before he tries to help out Abe, if that ape interferes I'm going to toast him." Said Liz as she went to find Red.

Abe went inside the library to meet the face of Nuala staring at her by the door. "Is there any of a problem?" asked Nuala. "No, there was nothing. Liz was just complaining to me about Red being so fussy over her because of the baby." Lied Abe. But this was still somewhat true, because Red Is becoming too excited to the point of already wanting to design the room of the babies.

"Oh, okay." Said Nuala. Somehow, she thought that she should have looked into his mind but she felt that she was becoming intrusive.

"So umm, Nuala, I was wondering, would you mind accompanying me at the garden later this evening? The garden there is beautiful and reminds me of a forest, but of course it is not as nice as the natural one. I mean, if you have the time that is. I just have something important to tell you then. But it is alright if you don't want to. I mean.. " asked Abe in such of a speed thanks to his nervousness. But his mouth was closed as Nuala held a finger on his lips. "Of course Abraham, I would be delighted." said Nuala as she smiled at her lover.

Abe was relaxed by this as he suddenly remembered the clothes the Bureau's seamstress did. "Oh, Nuala. I am sorry by the lateness of this, but the seamstress made you a few dresses for you to wear while you are here." He said. "That is very kind of you but I need not to trouble the Bureau much further. I do not need new clothes." Said Nuala hastily. "Oh but you do, your clothes are stained with your precious golden blood," waved Abe at her dress. Nuala looked down and so that as well. She has quite forgotten about that. She hasn't noticed them because her dress is almost the same color as the stain. "Very well. Where can I acquire the clothes that you speak of?" asked Nuala.

"Wait, I have them right there. Please wait for a while here princess," said Abe as he went of into a door in the library to another room.

After a while, he returned with a few dresses, two which looks exactly like what she is wearing now only with a different color, and two which looks quite modern and is with a flower accentuation. "The seamstress did not know what kind of clothes you really wear so she made two of each style that she thinks would have fitted you the best." Said Abe as he showed her her the dresses. "They are lovely! " exclaimed Nuala as she took one of the dresses that looked like hers. Abe spreaded the other dresses on the armchair. "Although, I haven't really tried wearing those kind of dresses," she pointed to the modern ones. "Oh, is that so, then I think I'll just return it to the seamstress then. She really would not mind."said Abe.

"Oh no, that would be rude, I'd wear those modern clothes first." Said Nuala.

"Are you sure? Because, she really would not mind… She is quite a open-minded person if you would ask me." Said Abe.

"No, it would be better to wear this modern ones first, I don't like it when the other agents of the bureau treats me like porcelain some time earlier and last night. It'll be better to fit in." replied Nuala.

"If that is what you wish then." is all Abe could say.

Nuala took the clothes to her room and changed. When she came back Abe was stunned, he could not imagine what the princess would look like in human clothes until now. She was wearing a simple satin dress that has long sleeves, but showed her curves more than the dresses she used to wear. She looks fits just like a human. But as Abe looked upwards towards her face, she noticed something very different. "What do you think Abraham? Human clothes fits me well doesn't it?" asked Nuala. Although, she is a little uncomfortable because she is very used to wearing clothes with cotton fabric underneath that is elvin made. She discovered that there is a difference between them. They aren't as soft and strong as the fabrics she knows, the fabric of the humans seem to be a little fragile. And she is also used to the celtic designs their clothes usually have. " You look magnificent Nuala, but, you look… who are you?" asked Abe incredulously. Nuala looked a little hurt at first, but she suddenly remembered why Abe should be confused. "You see Abraham, I used glamour now as I am trying to fit in, why not do it as well? I believe that you are familiar with what I am talking about." said Nuala sweetly.

If you are wondering why Abe is confused, take a load of what the blonde Nuala looks now. She is now a brunette with wavy hair that has more volume and body than she has before. She has no scar on her face, her skin is already a bright color that seems to be exposed to the sun moderately enough, and her eyes are now not yellow orange but is brown. She underwent a complete transformation. Although, she still has features that would hint of her being Nuala if you look carefully, some examples are her bright kind eyes.

"You look…. stunning.", that was all Abe could say as his jaw dropped upon seeing the striking, and sexier Nuala. As Nuala walked towards Abe, he felt chills come down his spine out of fright of sorts. All she can do was stand a few inches away from him and push his chin back up. But as she touched him, she suddenly felt the emotions and thoughts of Abe, those thoughts made her shocked and gave her delight. No, those thoughts are not what you are thinking about reader. These are the exact thoughts of Abe as of that moment: _Gosh. She's drop dead gorgeous. Look at those curves! I do not know how to act around her if she stays this beautiful. I… I… I'm speechless. She looks different, but she's the same Nuala I oh so love with all my heart. Now that she looks more like that superstar I saw Red gawking at the television the other day. My, did he get a huge hit on the head by Liz back then. What am I thinking?! Oh God, she's coming towards me. Should I back out? I feel like I'm going to collapse at this tension I'm feeling. _

All of those thoughts came to Nuala on one fast go that by the time her hand stopped touching Abe all the thoughts stopped. Nuala sighed and smiled. "Abraham, you know I think I would go without glamour when I go to the meeting today."

"Oh no! That wouldn't be necessary. But if you really want to…." Abe never got to finish his sentence since Nuala changed back to her old self in an instant. But still, she looks beautiful as ever. Abe breathed a sigh of relief for he had been holding his breath the whole time she was in glamour. He didn't think that the term glamour for this type of transformation would be quite literal. Nuala thought that it was good that she transformed to her usual form for she felt Abe is quite uneasy earlier. This reminded her of the first time she tried out glamour was around his brother. She knew that her brother was so stunned, but never the less, he is subject to using glamour for he hates humans. "Why should we adjust for them?", he says. "They are the ones that should be adjusting for us." Back to the present, Abe escorted Nuala to the meeting and while they were walking, their hands somehow moved and the next thing they knew they entered the meeting room holding hands.


End file.
